Network administrators, also known as information technology staff, perform many operations throughout each day in order to manage a number of different resources associated with their respective networks. These networks may comprise any number of hardware related computer resources, e.g., printers, computer stations, servers, etc., as well as a number of software related resources, such as databases, employee profiles, email servers, applications, among others. Typically, each of these resources has a uniquely different front end or user interface that the administrator must use to modify, evaluate or otherwise configure that resource. Consequently, in order to perform their duties, administrators must be familiar with many different types of systems.
The resources are typically managed directly at the resource itself, or remotely via a two-tier type of connection. The two-tier system involves (1) a client computer system or “front-end” and (2) the resources themselves or “back-end”. In the two-tier model, the client computer system must be connected to the resources, potentially through a network server, and have all the necessary software installed on the front-end to effectively manage the resources. The software relates to the front-end user interface for each different resource.
One of the problems associated with this two-tier system, in terms of network administration, is that it is necessary to store and manage the appropriate “front-end” applications for each resource, or set of related resources, at each client location where network administration will take place. By placing the appropriate “front-end” applications at the client computer level, the two-tier architecture requires a significant and ongoing investment in technology, software, and data updates.
An additional drawback to this two-tiered system is that each of the resources and their respective front-end user interface applications operate uniquely and independently for each of the resources being managed. Therefore, when a complex multi-step task (or complex scenario) must be performed, the independence of the resources requires that each separate front-end be accessed to perform functions associated with performing one step of the multi-step task or otherwise performing the individual parts of the scenario. For example, in order to add a new user to a network system, many tasks must be completed, such as adding the user to the employee database, setting up the user's computer, setting up an email account for the user, providing the user with a security badge, etc. The independent nature of the various resources required to perform these tasks results in multiple, sometimes-repetitive actions that must be performed for each front-end application each time a certain task must be completed. For instance, when trying to find information associated with a task, such as a particular user, many different resources must be accessed, again, using unique front-end applications, to search for the information relevant to a particular topic. Unfortunately however, accessing different resources in this manner is time consuming and requires a mastery of many types of applications and front-ends.
Another drawback associated with network administration, as so far described, is that in order to effectively manage each of the varied resources associated with a given network, a network administrator must be expertly familiar with each of the “front-end” applications or user interfaces that are used to control the resources. As such, significant training time and expense is required for an administrator to learn, and keeping current with, the functioning of each of the varied resources associated with the network, as well as the various associated front-end applications or user interfaces.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.